


The Metal Titan

by colossalcheeks11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Badass, Blood, Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gore, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Suicide, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalcheeks11/pseuds/colossalcheeks11
Summary: Because they are cloaked in the shadows of society and have no contact with the outside world, many rumors surround the powerful Hirsch family. The rumors vary from incest to being a lie the government spreads to give people a sense of hope. One particular rumor, however, suggests that the Hirsch family has the legendary Metal Titan— an impenetrable hero of Marley and an enemy of the Founding Titan Ymir. Soon, it may seem that it’s not just a rumor after all.⚠️ This story contains possible spoilers for the series and themes of death, suicide, and sex. Do not read if you are sensitive to these topics!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. After a Calm Comes the Storm

She looked up.

Snow glittered from heaven’s sunlight. The newly clothed trees swayed in the delicate wind.

A snowflake took her dance in the wintery air and landed on the little girl’s red nose. She gasped in awe.

She reached to her nose with her gloved hand to grab the snowflake, her eyes crossed and watching her nose carefully. But before she could touch it, it melted. She wiped her nose. 

The girl held out her hand to invite a new snowflake in. She waited hopefully.

Finally, it landed in her hand.

She breathed out with amazement, a cloud of cold leaving her lips. Her eyes sparkled.

Who knew that such a simple thing could bring her so much delight? Then again, she’s never been outside her entire 9 years of life. This was her first time seeing snow.

“This is it,” a blond man said from behind her, turning away from the girl to look at her father. “Y/n is quiet, polite, and obedient. The perfect Hirsch.”

“Are you sure this is the right decision, Willy?”

“I am sure of it. Y/n will inherit the Metal Titan.”


	2. Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

_They're going to find out._

_They'll know you're here._

_Your mere existence is a threat to everyone around you._

_Selfish._

_What are you doing? Hiding amongst these poor people? Do you know what_ _would_ _happen to them if you were discovered?_

_Of course, you do. Yet you still stay._

_They would kill you_ _._

_If they found out who you were, they'd hate you._

_They know._

_Someone knows._

_They're watching you._

_You can never escape._

_You_ _never left home._

_You don't deserve happiness._

_Trust no one._

_You're pointless, worthless._

_You're the cause of all problems._

_You_ _wanted happiness_ _— even_ _at the cost of other_ _s' happiness_ _._

_They shouldn't trust you._

_Liar._

Her body jerked violently, her fist crashing into the boiling water.

Pain seared through her skin and ate at her stomach. It had an unpleasant warmth to it, making her feel nauseous.

She couldn't stabilize her heart.

Her teeth grind against each other. In ragged motions, she dragged herself to the faucet and turned on the cool water. The water didn't flow but splutter. She reached forward only to retract her hand even faster. She was dazed, and she didn't expect the sting of the cool water. 

Y/n reached her hand forward again, allowing the water to engulf the heat on her knuckles. Turning off the faucet, she watched as steam leaked from her burn. Her eyes lowered.

The door creaked open. And once again, Y/n's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes flinched.

"Did I frighten you?" A still voice asked.

Turning, she had expected Eren, Mikasa, or Katara, but instead, she was greeted by her old friend Grisha. His hair was the brown of aged mahogany, reaching down to his shoulders in a heap of tangles. It fell over his face as he began to take off his shoes.

She rested her hand over her chest and breathed out, "You almost killed me." He stood in a lop-sided manner and she cringed at his current, worn-out state. "You look worse every day. Like, I didn't think you could outdo yourself after how you came home looking yesterday, but like damn."

"I'm happy to see you too," Sarcasm laced his words.

She scrambled to his side before he collapsed to the ground.

"Jeez, you need to cut back," she joked.

"Haha."

"How long have you been working?"

"I need to sit down," he slumped against her weight as she threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Grisha?"

"I've been working all night," Grisha sighed, avoiding the question. His leather bag hit the ground with a thud. Suddenly, a mouthwatering aroma swirled around his broad, strong nose. "What's that smell?"

Y/n's face wrinkled into a frown, "What the fuck? You're gonna tire yourself out. You need to take a break before-"

"You tell me this every time, _I know_. You're right, but it can't be helped. Some people need my medical experience," he groaned.

The flow of words died in her throat and she pursed her lips together. How could she get him to understand? It was so frustrating not being able to word your feelings. How could she explain to him how crucial it was that he spent more time with his family; how lucky he was to still have one, in a way that sounded more urgent?

"And when you fall ill, who will be around to help those people?"

He looked into her eyes, displeased, " _Y/n_." His eyes were so different in moments like these. The professional man was gone-- he was tired and calm. "I'm dying."

"You're a fucking child."

Y/n helped Grisha into a seat at the table in the kitchen. She moved back to the stove and continued to cook the beans. 

Growing up in the Hirsch household, Y/n was taught the customary code of polite behavior, and she would carry some of those policies on with her for the rest of her life. Of course, no one was perfect, and even she struggled with these policies when she was younger. She would be brutally chastised after making a mistake.

She lowered the dirty plate back in the sink.

_Why did I have to remember that now?_

She turned to stare at Grisha. His baggy eyes drooped closed involuntarily. She smiled to herself, _panda eyes._

Pandas.

Y/n remembered that when she was younger, her mother read a book called _"Exotic Animals"_ to her, and she discovered pandas. That night, she went to her window, looked up into the star-specked sky, clasped her hands together, and prayed that a panda would come and carry her out of her home on its back.

The panda never came.

She tried to recall what it looked like.

They were big and fluffy, sometimes territorial. They had black circles around their eyes.

 _What's another animal that ha_ _s_ _circles around its eyes?_ _Grisha?_ She giggled absentmindedly. _Oh, raccoons!_

She disliked raccoons as a kid since they were associated with robbery. And if there was one thing that young Y/n despised, it was malfeasance.

"What?"

She was brought back into reality, realizing that she'd been staring at Grisha for a long time and giggling. He wore an annoyed expression.

"Nothing," she said dismissively.

"How'd you get that burn by the way?"

She hadn't realized he noticed.

"Oh, I was stirring the beans for breakfast and I got scared and my hand went into the pot," she explained and showed him the movement that got her hand in the boiling pot.

Grisha sighed and rose to his feet. He fished something out of his bag and approached the h/c haired woman. He held out his hand invitingly, but she didn't comply.

"Oh no, it's fine-"

"Give me your hand."

Y/n sighed and placed her hand in his. He applied a cool paste to her burn. She watched him cautiously, mesmerized by the way he effortlessly knew the solution for blemishes on the human body.

He saved them from a plague, right? And there wasn't a single medical thing he didn't understand.

Her brows furrowed.

His techniques were almost too advanced for the technology that surrounded him.

"Grisha..." she murmured.

He raised his brows, "Yes?"

"How do you-"

"Hey, we're home," Eren casually waltzed in, Mikasa and Katara following close behind.

"Welcome back," Y/n smiled, withdrawing her hand from Grisha's. He watched her skeptically.

Upon the entrance of the three kids, Carla rushed out from the shared room of her and her husband. She wiped her wet hands upon her apron and greeted the children. Eren dumped sticks into the trunk his mom left open for him.

She leaned down and teased, "Wow, Eren. You worked unusually hard today."

"Sure..."

The tips of his earlobes tinted red, which didn't escape her gaze. She pinched his ear playfully.

"What was that for?" Hissed Eren.

"Your earlobes are red, which means you've got something to hide. Mikasa helped you, now, didn't she?" Carla asked. Her son groaned loudly.

"Hey, mama!" Katara waved up at her mom. Her grin stretched from ear to ear, displaying her two missing front teeth. Her face was smeared with dirt, which irritated her mother.

Without a word, Y/n knelt beside Katara, using her apron to wipe the smudge of dirt on her cheek.

Y/n named her daughter Katara, the name of her mother, because of her striking resemblance to her even as an infant. She was so bright and buoyant. It amazed Y/n that she could have so much love and adoration for such a small person. That she did not expect anything in return but wanted nothing more than to give her daughter the world.

It confused her. She was able to love her child without effort... so why couldn't her father do the same?

"What happened, did you get in a fight again?" She speculated, looking upon the disheveled hair of Katara.

"Some boys were picking on Armin!"

"Did you beat the shit out of them?"

"They ran home crying," Katara vowed and clenched her fist proudly. Y/n smirked.

"Right then," Carla beamed, "Shall we eat?"

"We shall," Grisha said, holding out his arm as if to beckon her to him, to which she obliged. She leaned down and he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

They sat around the table, exchanging polite "how's your day"'s and enjoying their breakfast.

"Where is Oliver, Y/n?" Carla asked.

"Oh..." she wavered at the mention of her husband. Not that she disliked him, rather, she disliked having to explain why he made plans and didn't even show up to them. "He's home, working... of course." She forced a laugh to lighten the mood, "Lord knows that the day he finally takes a break will be the day the world ends!"

"I wouldn't wager that," Mrs. Yeager warned as she picked up another dirty plate. "In the type of world we live in, that could happen at any time."

"Where are you going, dad? Work?" Eren inquired.

He said, adjusting the glass instruments in his luggage, "Yes. Some people in the interior. I should be back in a few days."

"You _should_ be lying down," Y/n corrected, earning a glare from Grisha. His body needed to rest, but his mind needed to move, to burn the anxiety out. "Just a second ago, you were about to collapse. What will happen with your half-asleep state driving around all alone? Carla, please sit with us."

"I'll finish these dishes and sit with you, I promise. She's right though, honey."

Katara finally lifted her head from her plate of food that she's been too busy stuffing her face with to listen to the conversation. She turned to Mikasa, who had been quiet. This wasn't anything new, but something was bubbling at the bottom of her throat, Katara could tell.

She leaned closer to her friend, "Mikasa? Are you alright-"

"Eren's thinking about joining the Scouts."

Words left the room.

Silence.

"That was not what I was expecting," Katara whispered.

Eren slammed his plate on the table, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

His mother was at his side in a matter of seconds to scold him, "Eren, what are you thinking? Do you know how many people have died outside those walls?"

He was nervous, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show it.

"I know that!"

"Then why-"

"Eren."

All heads turned to Grisha.

"Why do you want to go beyond the walls?"

Y/n had expected Eren to be silent, to submit to the embarrassment of being revealed. But she was shocked when he replied with a direct answer.

"I want to know what the world is like beyond those walls."

A chill crept beneath her clothes, leaving the hairs on her neck standing and stealing the breath from her lungs.

_What life is like beyond those walls?_

The words that came after were inaudible to her. All she could focus on was Eren.

He had eyes as open and honest as any child, yet they held something you didn't see in any other child.

They held burning determination, so bright they rivaled the brilliance of the sun. It almost terrified her.

 _Why would he want to go outside? When he's safer in here?_ _How could he be so ungrateful?_

"Darling, wait!"

She was snapped out of her trance.

Grisha was at the door, adjusting his fedora. "Dear, please. Mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity about the world. Eren." The boy shuffled from his seat at the mention of his name. "When I get back, I'll let you in on-" he reached into his shirt and pulled out a key that hung from his neck. "-what I've been secretly doing in the cellar."

"Really?" He beamed.

Y/n stood from her seat, "I see that you have some things you need to discuss with your family. I don't want to be a bother, I believe I should take my leave as well."

He looked at her. His eyes dropped momentarily to her curves of softness, an action done so quickly no one noticed. He shook the image out of his mind. It happened too often, it almost became instinct whenever he saw her.

"You don't have to stress yourself with my family's affairs. Stay, Y/n."

"He's right, you're truly no burden," added Carla.

Kat looked up at her mother, "I wanna stay."

"No, I really must be going. Besides, I'm sure Oliver wouldn't want to spend his entire morning alone."

With that, she treaded home hastily, dragging her reluctant daughter behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Life and Limb

"Can I please, please, PLEASE go play with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin?" Katara pleaded. Even after her mother said no multiple times, she persisted.

" _Kat._ No."

"But why!?" She pouted.

"Because it's starting to get dark, and I'd prefer it if you stayed home."

Katara scowled and walked over to the window. She parted a small hole through the curtains and peeked through, gazing at freedom from inside her holding cell.

The color drained from her face.

She didn't understand what she was seeing. She couldn't breathe.

Katara turned and stared at her hands, eyes wide and rigid. Y/n peeked at her. She could tell her daughter was uneasy, her movements were tighter, her stomach was lurching and aching.

"What happened, you were fine a second ago?" No answer. Y/n's brows furrowed as she stood up and walked to her daughter. "Kat, you're scaring me." She reached for the curtain, but her daughter stopped her. She was trembling.

Y/n frowned and yanked her arm away. She drew the curtains aside, bathing the room in warm golds.

Then she noticed it.

Her heart sank. She glimpsed at Katara.

Wind blew through their house with passion. They had no time to react as their roof was blown away, and Katara's body was thrown back like a rag doll against the wall of the living room.

Y/n was tossed back, her head slamming against their glass coffee table.

Her face became ashen and her eyesight blurred. Was she crying?

Everything became fuzzy, and she was fighting to stay awake.

Her heartbeat was unbearably loud, echoing through her ears, alongside pleas for help.

Her body was being drained away. Her arm moved in jagged motions as it reached for the back of her head.

She brought her hand back in sight. It was sticky and red.

The tremor of the floors and walls awoke her. Y/n rested her elbow on the ground beneath her, flinching and retracting it quickly.

Without thought, she placed it back down again. Why did it hurt?

Why couldn't she breathe?

Her hand acted as support too. She pulled herself up, slipping a little and landing on her knee. There were shards all over the ground. Is that what was making the giggling noise?

No.

Why were there giggles around her?

The shards were splattered with blood. Was it hers?

She looked at her bloody hands. They didn't gush in a constant flow, but in time with the beating of her heart. It stung. But she liked it.

She rose to her feet and began to walk. She didn't know where, but she knew she had to go.

Her left foot was scuffing against the ground. Why couldn't she pick it up?

She stopped and looked behind her at her trial. The color swirled in her mind, making her feel light. Was _that_ hers?

She looked ahead again. Was that boulder there before?

Warmth swamped her foot. She titled her head back and marveled at the feeling.

What was it?

Looking down, she found that there were holes in her shoes. And blood was beginning to flood the floors. But this blood didn't belong to her.

Y/n spotted something peeking out from under the boulder, the source of blood. Curiosity aroused her mind. She stumbled towards it. Finally, her legs gave in and she fell to her knees, shards plunging deeper into her skin.

There was a body under the boulder but only the bottom half of the body was visible. She wanted to feel the warmth of the blood on her hands again. She lowered them into the pooling red.

The blood flowed thickly over her fingers, cold. She couldn't stop shaking. The color burned into her mind.

A voice began to fade in, but she didn't listen.

She got up, no matter how painful.

Y/n threw her frail arms at the boulder. She _had_ to move it, but no matter how hard she tried couldn't dominate its strength. It scraped through her arms, leaving scars.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, but she yanked it back.

She pushed. Her arms were coated with blood. She couldn't stop.

Finally, her mouth fell open. She screamed.

"Y/n!"

Her hand was grabbed forcefully. She turned, greeted by an unfamiliar face.

Wait no... she's seen that face before.

He was crying. And yelling. At her?

Suddenly, she was being pulled away. She was moving... but she couldn't feel her feet touch the ground. He was running and dragging her dazed state after him.

Y/n glimpsed behind her.

All she could see was a horrific smile. And it was directed at her. Terror fell over Y/n. She turned to stare at the back of the man's head again, not wishing to see that sight any longer.

They stopped. He turned to her and grabbed her bloody face, kissing her. Then, he placed something in her palm and closed it.

His mouth began to move.

And he pushed her. She pummeled to the ground.

Y/n reached out her hand for him but his body was gone in a matter of seconds. Something reached him before she could.

He was lifted off the ground. All she could do was watch. His blood rained down from the Titan's mouth. It fell upon her hair, upon her being.

His voice finally began to fade in.

"Run."

She scrambled to her feet and began to run to the one place she knew; the Yeager household.

Y/n was crashing into every wall. Was she even getting there? Was this the right way?

"Y/n!"

She stopped and turned.

"Can you hear me? My God, what happened to you!? Y/n!? You're bleeding out fast! Y/n!"

Her head was unbelievably dizzy and black spots began to blind her vision.

She collapsed.

***

Her eyes ripped open without warning. Her heart was hammering, mind pounding. 

Her eyes took in every ray of light around them.

"Y/n?"

Hair of black ink draped into her vision.

"Mikasa?" She squinted. "I think I might've had a nightmare," Y/n chuckled and tried to sit up, but pain struck her spine. She halted and looked around. Where were they?

Mikasa's eyes lowered solemnly, "It was no nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Hannes found you after he took us. You were going to our home," she sat on her knees next to the woman, motioning to her bandages. "I could never burn the image of your bloody body out of my mind."

Y/n rested her hand behind Mikasa's head, pulling her into her chest. Mikasa's nails dug into Y/n's white dress as tears pooled in her eyes. The world turned into a blur. The sound. The taste. The smell. The girl finally allowed the tears that had been jailed in her eyes to come loose. Her shoulders shook violently and her head was throbbing.

Y/n shut her heavy eyes tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She nuzzled her nose in Mikasa's hair.

"It's okay..." her voice said shakily. "I'm here, Mikasa."

"Y/n," She lifted her head from the woman's chest. A trek of tears was stained against her rosy cheeks. "Do you realize..." she paused, unable to continue without crying. "Do you realize Katara and Oliver are dead?"

Something cracked. It all came back to her.

She just sat there. What else could she do?

It happened again. She lost her family.

_I'm alone again._

The most ghastly expression crossed her face.

_You deserve this._

She covered her mouth and choked.

_This is your fault._

She began to sob and Mikasa hugged her tightly.

_You brought danger here. You ruined these people's lives. They hate you._

"Armin and Eren are waiting for us outside," Mikasa muffled into Y/n's shoulder. "Let's go see them, okay? Here," Mikasa wrapped a necklace around Y/n's neck. "You had it in your hand when we found you. It was Oliver's, he got it from the interior. He worked really hard for it, told everyone how excited he was to give it to you for your anniversary next week."

Y/n picked up the cold pendant of the necklace. It was in the shape of a sun. Opening it, inside was a small picture of three stick figures. There was a father with fluffy hair, a mother with a scar running along her neck, and a daughter with missing teeth.

"Kat drew that..."

Y/n wanted to disappear, to vanish. Oh, how she wished a genie would come and save her; the genie from the book her mother read to her.

She would wish to fix this darned world.

She would wish to fix herself.

She would wish to go back in time.

***

"I think this used to be where they stored all the dry goods," Mikasa said as she and Y/n stepped out.

Her eyes widened at the sight. People were flocking to get their share of food and steal others' portion. There were military police stationed around the crowd to keep it under control.

"Y/n!"

She looked down, "Eren?"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and crouched to his level, "Fine." She looked at the key that hung from his neck which belonged to his father. "How are you?"

He didn't need to answer. She could see that fear has been evident on his face this entire time. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"My mom..."

She pulled him into a hug, "You don't have to finish it. It's okay."

Armin rushed over to the trio, bundling four loaves of bread in his arms.

"You're standing!" He beamed at Y/n. She responded with a crooked smile. "Grandpa scrounged a little extra by saying he has kids."

Mikasa accepted the 'precious nourishment' happily, "Thank you."

He handed one to Eren, then to Y/n. She gazed down at it and frowned.

"I need you three to listen to me, and listen well," she heeded, three pairs of eyes gazing up at her with intent. "It's just us now, understand? I'm going to take care of you. What I say goes. We're going to get through this and survive, _that_ I will swear on my life." She ripped the bread into three and handed each of them a piece, "Now eat up, I don't need any."

A member of the Military Police caught sight of the scene, to which he "tch'd" and glared at. Armin gazed up at Y/n as she gave the man a death glare telling him to back off, which he did.

"I'm going to sit down. Don't trail too far."

She maneuvered past a few people to the pillars that held up the building she awoke in.

Y/n slid her back down the pillar and sat on the ground. She leaned her head against the stone and closed her eyes.

 _What am I to do now? What if Eren still wants to join the Scouts? I have to take care of these kids, they're all I have left,_ She thought. _If Eren were to join the Scouts, I would follow him. I will join as well. What does he see? How does he see a world worth fighting for? Why does he want to fight for humanity; our sickening species, a species that kills itself without sympathy?_

She was pulled back into reality when she heard a thump next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"You already have."

She lifted her head and turned to the owner of the voice. Her eyes winded.

He looked so much like Grisha. Unkempt long brown hair, his broad nose, his glistening skin. Two noticeable features separated the two; the build, and the eyes. This man's eyes were dead. She couldn't read him. They merely acted as two holes in his head with no emotion, nothing to share.

His lips fell slightly unhinged as he took in her features.

"What is your name?"

"Eren Kruger. And yours?"

"Y/n Darwin," her eyes dropped down to his jacket. From its condition, she could tell he was not very wealthy. "Were you there during the attack?"

He remained quiet for a moment as if to contemplate something. He finally said, "There were these strange rumblings outside. They kept getting louder and louder. I hurried to open the window to find the source of the sound. And there it was. Staring back at me."

Y/n offered a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at it then back at her.

"What about you?"

She heaved a sigh, "I'm not sure how it happened. Same as you, I saw it outside of my window, just not up close. The Titan was behind the wall. It kicked it open, and the roof of my home was blown off. I must've hit my head, got knocked out. I was later found by a friend of mine. He rescued me, along with two other children who used to be friends with my daughter-" she stopped.

Eren Kruger's head perked up, "Used to?" She did not respond and he did not press her further. They sat in comfortable silence. "May I do something?" He asked suddenly.

"Depends."

He stood and signaled for her to do the same.

He towered over her, which she found rather intimidating. Y/n smiled, "What now?"

Gentle arms wrapped around her shoulders. Eren Kruger bent over a little and pulled her into his chest, warmth radiating off of him. She was shocked, arms at her side while her chin rested on his shoulder.

Slowly, her arms found themselves around his abdomen.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "For everything."

"What?"

He let go, his comfortable warmth fleeting as he began to walk away.

_He's so familiar. What was that interaction, it was so random?_

"What are you doing you brat!?"

She whisked around in time to see Eren being beaten to the ground by a Military Police. She balled her fists in anger, storming to his aid.

But before she could reach him, Eren began to yell, "You have no idea what it's like!" Tears blurred his vision. "You haven't seen it happen! How a Titan eats a human!"

He was scared. So scared. His eyes said it all.

"Shut it!"

"He's sorry-"

Armin was about to step in but Y/n was already standing in front of him. Fists balled, adrenaline rushing, she punched the man with enough force to knock him to the ground. He gurgled his spit and spat out a tooth, along with some blood. Looking up at the woman, ready to get back up and arrest her, he halted. She was caressing her wrist, face smoldering with anger. Her stance was extremely stable; if he were to get back up, he'd surely be on the ground again in a matter of seconds. She had to be the most terrifying woman he ever met.

"Stop!" Armin screeched, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back. Eren was shocked, holding his cheek in pain.

"Hurt my children again, and next time, it'll be your life, you filthy pig," she yelled ruthlessly. "Arrest me. I don't give a fuck."

He began to shuffle to his feet, "You bitch-"

"She's sorry!" Armin held out his arms to protect her. Y/n stared down at him in disbelief. "She's only frustrated because she's hungry. She watched her family die, she's obviously feeling uneasy. That's why she lashed out. Please excuse her behavior, sir! We're really sorry!" Armin bowed his head in respect.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's arms and helped him to his feet.

The Military Police guy looked around at the eyes that watched him. If he didn't accept the apology, he would seem like an asshole. His pride simply couldn't take that. It could take, however, picking on a child who watched his mother get eaten before eyes right in front of everyone.

He stammered, "Yeah, well... You all won't starve because of what we're doing for you. You need to have gratitude."

He walked off, Y/n flipping him off as Armin pulled her away.

"You do not speak for me," she assured.

"Don't you wanna take care of us?" The blond boy argued. "How are you gonna do that in jail?"

She watched him. Armin was trembling, eyes filled with apprehension and worry. He wanted so badly to protect them. She admired him for that. She smiled and ruffled his hair, "The guy got what he deserved. You have a huge heart, Armin, and you care for your friends a lot. But, when you see an injustice, speak out. I need to prove to you that I can protect you, or you'll never trust me. But I appreciate you stepping up there."

"Thanks," Eren rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
  


***

"Eren, you haven't eaten," Mikasa acknowledged.

Eren was sitting on a brick ledge, anger painted on his face. Never before had he noticed that time is like water; it might pass slowly, freeze, or rush by and leave you without parents nor a home. He said he wanted to join the Scouts. Now, it's actually going to happen. He has no other choice.

"I'll go back to Wall Maria. I'll kill those titans."

Armin's brain stuttered at the sudden confession. Was this boy crazy? Did he have a death wish? "You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm serious!" He yelled. Armin was accustomed to his fiery attitude, yet he still couldn't help flinching. Y/n watched him intently. "I'm not like those stuck-up soldiers! I don't want this!" He threw the bread at Armin, who juggled to keep it from falling to the ground.

"Eren, you're going to starve!" Argued Armin.

"Aren't you frustrated!?" He clenched his fists, "You can't beat those Titans by accepting food through charity!"

"That's impossible, you can't beat them!" He boomed, "We have no other choice but to live within these walls! If you're unreasonable, you'll die! Just like my mother and father!"

"So you're going to bow your head to those bastards!? Are t you embarrassed?"

Armin's eyes gleamed, reminding Y/n of waves crashing against a calm shore, "I have no choice right now!"

"People are just saying that! Why don't you continue living like cattle, you coward!"

Armin's eyes widened. Mikasa had enough, pushing the boy to the ground.

"Mikasa!"

They both looked down at the boy in pity, Y/n watching out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to interfere with their argument, she knew it would be a step into figuring out what they wanted to do next.

"If Armin is a coward, then you and I are also cowards," she said. "We've depended on other peoples to flee from the Titans. The food we have today is because of charity. There's no way that cowards like us could kill a single Titan." His shoulders were gravity-drawn and he was avoiding eye contact. She reminded him, "Just like what your mother said, surviving is the most important thing." Mikasa took the bread from Armin's hand and neared the boy on the ground. She stuffed it down his throat, "Eat it. You have to survive. I'm not going to let you starve."

Eren could always pull himself to stand, but he couldn't find the strength in him to resist the bread being thrust into his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. Noting that he wanted to say something, Mikasa pulled the bread away.

"Y/n. I'm joining the Scouts," He said finally. "There is nothing you can do to change that."

Y/n looked down upon him. Despite the tears in his eyes, they still shone with great determination. She knew there was no way to convince him not to join. He would never listen.

"I'm joining too," Mikasa said.

"Me too," Armin followed.

"No, I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me-"

"We'll all join," Y/n decided. "I have a history with combat. And Eren," at his name, Eren looked up. "Do not think that your decision influenced our decision or blame yourself when one of us gets hurt. It's about time we took a stand. I've been running away for too long. Speaking of which, there is something that I must tell you. About me."


End file.
